Werewolves and Armani
by stormslayer13
Summary: After being injured on a hunt, Dean gets a little extra special attention from Rowan. based on a character from bambers2 series Angels and Demons. Slash vampy/Dean


Hey all, I just couldn't resist writing more about my two fave vamps, getting all hot and heavy. Please let me know if I should continue onward with this. Hopefully it is hot enough in its slashy goodness!! Although this is not the direction bambers2 is taking with the relationship with Rowan and Dean, she has graciously allowed me to use her character and ideas in the making of this story. Beth

_Chapter One_

Dean stared in shocked disbelief as Rowan exited the motel bathroom dressed in a black Armani suit with a silky black shirt underneath the jacket. The vampire had shaved and his raven-color hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. The heady aroma of Obsession for Men Cologne, reached Dean and he inwardly groaned.

"What did you pour the whole damn bottle of cologne on?" he snapped as an unexpected surge of anger spread through him.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean?" Rowan asked as he smoothed his hand over his jacket and then proceeded to fix the cuffs of his shirt. "I'm being presented with an award for all my charity work in the community, so it's not like I can just show up looking like . . . well, looking like you." He gestured toward Dean's AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. "An' it's not like I didn't invite you to come along."

"Yeah, cause I'd fit in there real well with you an' Cindy whatever her last name is."

"Walker."

"Whatever." Dean heaved an irritated groan as he mindlessly flipped through channels on the television. "You know damn well this is the last day of the lunar cycle, an' if we don't kill that werewolf tonight we're gonna have to come back here next month."

"I know that, Dean." Brows knitting together, Rowan's voice rose slightly in aggravation. A deep sigh slipped past his lips as he paused in getting ready to go to look at Dean. "And that's why I said I'd be back here by midnight at the latest."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it by myself." Tossing the remote aside, Dean grabbed his boots and pulled them on. "Don't really need your damn help anyway."

"Why do you have to be such an' ass about this? I'm sorry I have other responsibilities, but it's not like I haven't devoted every spare moment helping you keep Joshua safe."

"Look, just go. Have a great time, an' don't worry about comin' back at midnight cause by then the werewolf will already be dead, an' I'll be out at bar."

"You're sure?" Rowan lifted a brow as he eyed Dean. "Cause Cindy mentioned getting a few drinks after the award ceremony."

"Of course she did." Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why you're still here cause if some hot girl was asking me out for drinks, I'd be leaving your ass in a heartbeat."

"Alright, but if you need me, you got my cell number," Rowan said as he headed for the door, calling back over his shoulder, "An' don't do anything stupid, Dean. If we have to come back here next month to kill that thing, it's better than you getting hurt out there alone."

"I'll be fine."

With his hand on the doorknob, Rowan turned back to look at Dean. "I'm serious, if you need me, jus' call."

"Got your number on speed dial, I'll be sure to call you if I end up bleedin' in a ditch somewhere."

"You know what, Dean, don't bother calling," Rowan snapped, at the end of his patience. "I'm going out an' having a good time, an' I'm not about to feel bad about it either." Without saying another word, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean tried to concentrate on the hunt, but his mind kept wandering back to Rowan. In truth Dean knew he had no right to be angry at the vampire for going to the award banquet held in his honor. But the moment he had seen Rowan in a suit his stomach clenched as anger welled deep inside of him. A twinge of jealousy gnawed at him at the thought of Rowan having another life outside of hunting.

A snap of a twig somewhere nearby, drew Dean's thoughts back to the werewolf and away from Rowan. He tilted his head from the left to the right to work out the kinks in his neck, and then pushed back his shoulder blades to stretch his sore back muscles. Pushing away from the tree he was leaning against, he headed deeper into the heavily wooded area on the outskirts of town. Several more loud cracks of branches snapping close by alerted Dean to the direction the werewolf was traveling, and he picked up his pace to follow.

Moonlight played through the trees, casting eerie shadows across the forest floor, and played tricks on Dean's mind. Several times he could've sworn he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look there was nothing there. Another crack sounded behind him, and he swung around just in time to see something move off into shadows of the trees.

"Sonuvabitch," he hissed, realizing there were two werewolves instead of just one.

A low ominous growl, coming from directly behind him was the only warning he got before claws ripped though his back. A cry of pain ripped from his lips as he was thrown into a tree by the beast. Anger and adrenaline pumped through Dean's body, fangs tearing through his gums as his eyes gleamed an intense shade of green.

The second werewolf emerged from the darkness and both creatures converged on Dean. Slamming his fist into the face of smaller one, he hastily scampered to his feet to fight off the larger of the two. The beast raised a clawed hand and brought it down hard against Dean's chest, ripping through his flannel shirt and tearing deeply into his flesh. The second werewolf clawed at his arm and stomach, but he somehow managed to push it away and fired off a shot. With a loud cry, the creature dropped to the ground and writhed in pain before it finally stilled.

A deep roar burst from the larger of the two beasts as it lunged at Dean again, pinning him to the tree. With a swat of it hand against Dean's forearm, he dropped the gun he was holding in a tight grip. Another cry ripped from Dean's lips as the creature sliced through his chest again with razor sharp claws. Blood spilled down his chest to rapidly cover his t-shirt and jeans.

Dean hastily grabbed hold of the beast's shoulders, pushed him downward and slammed his knee into the creature's stomach. As the beast stumbled backwards, Dean dove for his weapon, quickly leveled it and fired repeatedly. Anguished growls filled the forest as the beast dropped to the ground and crawled to its mate. With one last pitiful moan, the beast closed it's pale blue eyes and transformed back into a human.

Clutching a hold of his injured chest, Dean sunk to his knees, and pushed back against the tree to rest. His vision swam as blood leaked from the deep gashes on his chest and back. He reached in his pocket to yank out his cell to call Rowan, but then hesitated. _I'm not callin' him, that sonuvabitch left me to fight these damn things on my own so he could go on a freakin' date. _Slowly he pushed himself to his feet, and staggered forward. With his hand pressed firmly against the wounds to his chest, he trudged to the his car, flung open the door and dropped down into the front seat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rowan tried to enjoy himself at the award banquet, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off of Dean. He didn't like the idea of his friend hunting alone, and deep down he knew he shouldn't have left Dean to take care of the werewolf by himself. And although he would never admit it to Dean, he would have much preferred hunting with him than to be stuck at an award ceremony. In truth, he wasn't even all that sure what he was receiving the award for as he contributed to so many charities, and really didn't want to be recognized for it.

"What's the matter, Rowan?" Cindy asked with a smile as she trailed her fingertips up his inner thigh. "If you want we can get out of here, an go back to my place." Hungrily eying Rowan, she twirled her finger through her honey-golden hair as she bit at her full lower lip. She leaned in and ran her tongue along Rowan's lips and then captured his mouth as she pressed her body to his. Rowan half-heartedly returned the kiss, but broke away all too soon for Cindy's liking. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look in Armani." She traced a path down his cheek with her fingertips and slid her hand beneath his silk shirt.

"Yeah, a few times." Rowan lightly grasped a hold of her hand and pulled it away from his chest. "Cindy, I hate to do this to you, but I completely forgot I have an early meeting in the morning, so I have to get going home."

"You're kidding me, right?" She glanced at her watch, and then looked back up into Rowan's eyes. "It's only a little after eleven."

"I know, but it's a really important meeting," he said as he got to his feet, and held out a hand to her. With a small whimper of protest, she stood and took hold of his hand. "I'm really sorry about this, but maybe we can go out some other time." In silence, they left the building, and walked to Cindy's car.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into just one drink?" she softly coaxed as she wrapped her arms around Rowan's neck, and drew him into another kiss.

Gently pressing his hands against her shoulders, he pushed away from her. "I really can't," he said as he once again thought of Dean hunting alone. His heart clenched painfully at the thought that he had made a terrible mistake in not going with him. "I swear if this meeting wasn't so important, there would be no other place I'd rather be than with you." He lightly caressed her cheek as the lie slipped from his lips. "You're so beautiful, I would just love to wake up with you in my arms, but I just can't tonight."

"You'll call me?" Cindy said with a sigh.

"Definitely," he uttered although he had no intention of ever seeing her again. "But I really have to go now. Thanks so much for coming with me tonight." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rowan noticed the motel room light was on the moment he pulled into the motel parking lot. All the way back to the motel, images of Dean being horribly injured while hunting the werewolf raced through his mind, and had him white-knuckling the steering wheel all the way there. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got out the car and strode toward the room he was sharing with Dean.

Entering their room, his eyes widened considerably when he saw Dean sprawled out on the bed with blood covering his shirt. He slammed the door shut, rushed to Dean's side, and dropped down beside him on the bed.

"Dean." He gently shook his friend, and Dean's eyes fluttered open. "Damn it, I told you to call me if you needed me."

"S'okay, handled them myself," Dean slurred. Eyes slowly drooping closed again, he reached up and gently caressed Rowan's cheek.

"Them?" Rowan's breath caught in his throat as a shiver passed through him. "There was more than one?"

"T-two." Dean held up three fingers, and then smiled lazily at Rowan. "Sh-shoulda seen 'em . . . all fugly an' big . . . an' I k-kicked their asses."

"What the hell were you thinking, Dean?" Rowan stormed to his feet, and rushed to get the first aid kit. "I know you think being a vampire makes you invincible, but they could've killed you."

"J-jus' got a few scratches, m'okay."

Rowan heaved a sigh as he sank back down on the bed, and helped Dean into a sitting position. "Take off your shirt," he ordered in a no-nonsense manner.

"I'm tellin' ya it's just a few scratches," Dean complained as he shrugged out of his flannel and then pulled off his torn and bloodied t-shirt.

Rowan suck in a breath as he looked over all the deep cuts on Dean's chest and back. "Damn it, it's looks like your back and chest went through a freakin' shredder."

"It's not a big d-deal, Rowan, they're already startin' to heal over."

"It is a big deal," Rowan uttered as he dampened a gauze pad with saline and began wiping away the dirt and debris from the gashes on Dean's back.

Dean shivered and drew in a deep breath as Rowan's hand came in contact with his his skin. Undeniable tension built in his stomach as the older vampire trailed the soft gauzy material down the length of of his spine. "Rowan, stop," he uttered in a breathy whisper as the tense fluttering feeling spread outward from his belly, and traveled downward. "I-I'm fine." He jerked away from Rowan's touch, but the vampire gripped hold of his shoulder and drew him back.

"Just cause they're healing, doesn't mean you couldn't get some sort of infection, Dean. So stop squirming an' let me finish."

Dean swallowed hard, eyes rolling backward as Rowan's hand dipped lower toward the small of his back. "S-seriously, jus' – just stop." His face flushed with embarrassment as he felt himself harden at Rowan's gentle touch.

"I'm almost done with your back," Rowan said as he doused a clean gauze pad with saline, and once again dabbed it at the oozing gashes. "Let me just me clean the cuts on your chest, an' then you can go take a shower."

Dean bit at his lower lip as Rowan's hand moved lower to skim the top of his waistband. His eyes fluttered closed as a spark of pure desire ignited within him. "Pl-please, jus' stop, Rowan," he pleaded in a low husky voice.

"God, stop being such a baby, Dean." Rowan chuckled. "I'm sure Sam's done this for you at least a hundred times before."

"No, he really hasn't." Dean swallowed hard again as he glanced down at the tight bulge in his pants. _God, what the hell is wrong with me? He's a guy . . . an' he's gonna notice. This is so not good on way too many levels to count. _

Rowan shifted his position on the bed so he was now face to face with Dean. He winced as he appraised the deep slashing wounds across the younger vamp's muscular chest. "This'll probably sting a little," he warned as he gently wiped away the blood from one of the cuts.

Squeezing his eyes shut against the sight of the dark-haired vamp, Dean pressed his hands against the bed and leaned backward as Rowan trailed his hand downward toward Dean's stomach. Dean bit down hard on his lower lip as a soft moan of pleasure slipped from his mouth.

Rowan quirked a brow as he looked to Dean. "You say something, Dean?"

Without opening his eyes, Dean shook his head. "No . . . I jus' . . . it was nothin'."

Once again, Dean felt Rowan's strong hand against his belly, and leaned back even further as the vampire's fingers trailed lower, and dipped slightly below his waistband.

"You almost done," Dean breathed, panting as his eyes rolled backward again.

"Almost." Rowan grabbed a clean gauze pad and doused some saline on it.

Dean froze as he felt Rowan unbutton his jeans and unzip them. "Wh-what are you doing?" he uttered, panic filling him, certain now that Rowan would notice his hardened erection.

"Dean, would you just freakin' relax," Rowan ordered, "You've got one really deep cut that goes below your waistband and I can't reach it."

"I-I can take care of it myself." Dean quickly tried to pushed himself forward, but Rowan pressed a hand against his chest, and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Seriously, I'm almost done. You've lost a lot of blood so just lay back an' try an' relax."

_Easier said than done when your hand is about to go down my pants. _Dean's breath caught in his throat and then came in shuddered gasps as the side of Rowan's hand grazed against the head of his shaft. His stomach flip-flopped as heat surged upward from his throbbing erection to flush his entire body, but the older vampire didn't even seem to notice the affect his touch was having on Dean.

"You're trembling, Dean." Rowan glanced up at him, and furrowed a brow in apparent concern. "Are you okay?"

"M'good," Dean managed to choke out, now fearing that that vampire would stop, and for as awkward as it was, he definitely wanted Rowan to go further.

"Just a few seconds more an' you can go take a shower," Rowan promised as his hand dipped below Dean's boxers and his warm skin made contact with Dean's heated shaft.

"Oh, God," Dean gasped before he could manage to stop himself. His eyes fluttered open and closed as his heart beat wildly against his chest.

"You sure you're okay, Dean?" Rowan asked innocently. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"N-Nope," Dean uttered through panted breaths. His hips arched upward as if they had a mind of their own as Rowan's hand lightly teased against the head of his weeping erection again. "Feels really good . . . too damn good."

"That's good to hear." Rowan smirked as he removed his hand from beneath Dean's boxers, slid off the bed and threw the bloody gauze pad in the garbage. "You want me to start the shower for you?"

"Huh?" Dean's wanton gaze traveled down the length of Rowan's lean, muscular frame as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. "I thought . . . an' you were . . . an' it felt . . . ." Dean abruptly shot upward in bed as he realized Rowan had no idea what he was talking about. Heat rose to flush his face in embarrassment. "I'm gonna go take shower." He hopped out of bed, and practically ran to the bathroom, but stopped short when he heard Rowan laughing. He swung to glare at his friend. "What's so damn funny?"

"You are, Dean." Rowan chuckled all the harder.

"You're an ass, Rowan."

"Maybe so." Rowan nodded in agreement, before he closed the gap between them. Fisting a hand in Dean's hair, he forcefully pulled him into a crushing kiss. After several very long moments, he pulled back and looked Dean in the eyes. "But when I finally do make love to you, Dean, it'll be like nothing you've ever experienced before. So go an' take your shower cause I'll be waiting out here for you."


End file.
